Vehicle navigation systems have become widespread. Their purpose is generally to facilitate the planning of a user's itinerary on various levels, such as through geographically selecting an optimum route, through the setting of temporal specifications with respect to various destination locations or categorized activities, to the heuristic solving of the “traveling salesman” problem, and others. Various other functional devices that have been coming into use could amplify the functionalities of the navigation system to an enormous degree. A particular device is the so-called organizer device, that is quite often portable. Some of the associated functions, without limitation, that could be beneficial are the following:                Loading of routes planned earlier from the organizer device into the navigation system;        Loading personal and other names from the organizer into the navigation system that therefrom can complete the necessary data for planning the route, whilst combining and arranging the various destinations according to geographical proximity and other criteria;        Reporting actual arrival times, travel times, and the like to the organizer that can use these for updating its internal organizer data, such as those relating to future appointments; and        Warning a user person about a next journey to start, in accordance with appointments that have been made on the level of the organizer.        
Physically combining a navigation system with such organizer device will provide for a more efficient coupling and retrocoupling between the various components of the hybridized organization, and therefore raise productivity, as well as allow new and improved results over those of the prior art.
Accordingly, there is a need to physically integrate the functionality of a vehicle navigation system and various functionalities pertaining to the field of office automation, and in particular, the functional features of an organizer device.
Other needs will become apparent upon a further reading of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.